pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of the Future Ep. 9
Pokémon: Siege of the Future Kanto Ep. 9 The Professor Trouble... ???:'I am Thiba!' ???:'And i am John!' Thiba:John:'And together we are the Rocket Squad!' Jack:'Go away!' Thiba:'Why would we?' John:'Yes, this is our chance to defeat you and capture your Pokémon!' Jack:'I won't let that happen! Go! Rattata!' (Sents out Rattata) Rattata:'Taa!!' Jack:'Go away, last time i'm SAYING it!' Thiba:'Ha! Your little Rattata won't scare us!' (Rattata bites John in his fingers) John:'Owowowow! But it does have sharp teeth!' Thiba:'Go! Spearow!' (Sents out Spearow) John:'Ouch! Let me go, you rat!' Rattata:'Ta? Tatatata!' (Looks mad at John) John:'Ieehh! I-Im sorry!' Thiba:'John! Just sent your Mankey out!' John:'Okay...Go! Mankey!' (Sents out Mankey) Spearow:'Roooww!!' Mankey:'Man-Key!' Jack:'Rattata, Take Down on the Mankey!' Rattata:'Ta!' (Uses Take Down) Mankey:'Keeyy...Key! Key key key key, key key! Maa-nkeey!!' John:'Slap!' Mankey:'Key!' (Uses Slap) Jack:'Dodge and Cut!' Rattata:'Ta!' (Dodges) (Mankey falls on the ground) Rattata:'Ta!' (Uses Cut) Mankey:'Key? KEEYY!!..KEEEY..!!' (Starts crying) John:'Stop, Mankey, please, just stop crying! Return!' (Returns Mankey) Thiba:'My turn! Peck!' Spearow:'Rooww! Row spearow!' (Uses Peck) (Hits Thiba) Thiba:'Ouch! That hurt! I meant the Rattata!!' Spearow:'Row!' (Uses Peck) Rattata:'Ta.' Spearow:'Roow? Spearow!' Rattata:'Taa!' (Uses Super Fang) Spearow:'Roooowww...' Thiba:'Raah! You two can't do anything good! Return!' (Returns Spearow) Jack:'See? Now, the very last time, GO AWAY!' Thiba:'Humpf! We'll leave, but we will come back!' Jack:'And then you'll leave again.' Tracey:'(Laughs)' John:'Hey! That's not nice!' Jack:'Do you think it's nice to steal someone's hard-earned Pokémon? You may have come from the future, but if you can't faint even ONE of my Pokémon, then you won't succeed Giovanni!' Thiba:'Uuhh...Well...We'll become stronger! And we WILL succeed Giovanni! Bye, nitwits!!' (Thiba and John run) Jack:'They are gone...' Tracey:'Yup...' Wartortle:'Tor-Tortle!!' Jack:'They said Giovanni sent 'em...That means they know that i was sent to the past...THE PROFESSORS!!!!!! O man, o man, c'mon, open up...Call Professors!' PokéPod:'Calling Professors...(Triiing)...(Triiing)...(Triiing)...Professors did not answer the call!' Jack:'NOOO!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!!' Wartortle:'?' Tracey:'Jack, it's dusk...I'm going to set the camp up...' Jack:'Yeah, you do that, i'll try to call em' a few more times.' (Scene changes: Camp set up, night, Wartortle and Tracey sitting next to a campfire, Jack sitting in the forest) Wartortle:'Too?' Tracey:'O yeah, that's right, you don't know his story...' (Tells story to Wartortle) Tracey:'And then he ran off to Professor Oaks lab to tell him and get his starter. He needed help, so the Professor wanted me to help him. And you know the rest...' Wartortle:'Too...To...' Jack:'Guys, i tried calling...but...they...they...they did'nt answer the call...' Tracey:'Ow...' Wartortle:'Too...' Jack:'But hey! Soon, i'll defeat him. If i defeat him now, he won't make Team Terminator! Dinner time everyone!' (Sents out Kakuna, Pidgey and Rattata) Tracey:'You guys come on out too!' (Sents out Scyther, Marill, Venonat and Beedrill) Kakuna:'Ku!' Pidgey:'Gey!' Rattata:'Ta!' Scyther:'Theeer!' Venonat:'Veno-nat!' Marill:'Ma!' Beedrill:'Bzzeeee!' (Scene changes: Its dawn, Jack is outside, looking up to the stars) Jack:'(Sighs)I wish i could help you...I'm sorry Professors...I'm a worthless Trainer...You know what? I WILL help you, i promise...I promise...' (Tracey wakes up) Tracey:'(Yawns)Mornin' Jack...' Jack:'Mornin'...' Category:Episodes